


Weapon Drex

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen, a little violence but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: Henry, Charlotte and Jasper are determined to find the truth about Drex, but it'll be harder to find than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper opened his window to let Henry into his room. Jasper was beaming as Henry made his way across the room.  
“Alright, what was so important that I needed to come over at 3 am after work?” asked Henry unenthusiastically.  
“So Ray asked me to clean his room while you guys were gone. After a threat to fire me I went in there and cleaned it.” Jasper said. “I was clearing off his nightstand so I picked up a glass of water that was sitting there so I could, you know, clean it, but when I picked up the glass, it picked up part of the table and revealed a secret compartment.” Henry gave Jasper a suspicious look as he reached under his bed and brought out a small binder.  
“This is what was inside it.” Jasper said, giving the binder to Henry. Henry opened it without saying a word and was shocked by what was inside.  
“Is that-” Henry was as a loss for words as he went through the mysterious photo album.  
“The names on the back say Andrew, but he looks suspiciously like Drex.” Jasper explained. Henry was awestruck as he went through picture after picture of Ray and Drex. It felt unnatural because Drex looked happy and actually really friendly. Henry finally reached the end of the album and was greeted by a note.  
“Read the note!” Jasper said.  
“What else would I do?” Henry said.  


>   
>  _What happened to you? I trusted you with everything I had just for you to turn on me. Not only that, but you go by Drex now? What happened to Andrew? What happened to my best friend? I promise that I will get you back, Andrew, if it’s the last thing I do.  
>  _
> 
> Ray

  
“Wow, what could this mean?” Henry asked, completely bewildered by the note.  
“I have no idea! That’s why I called you over!” Jasper said. Henry shrugged and put the binder down on Jasper’s nightstand.  
“It sounds like Drex just turned all of the sudden for an unknown reason.” Henry started pacing, thinking about the possibilities. He stopped all of the sudden and turned to Jasper.  
“Why don’t we ask him ourselves?” Henry offered with a smirk on his face.  
“You don’t mean-”  
“He’s in the man cave, we can just unfreeze him and ask him. With my hyper-motility he won’t be able to take me down!” Henry explained.  
“But.. But Drex is scary.” Jasper whimpered.  
“Oh, man up, I won’t let him hurt you.” Henry said. “I’ll get Charlotte in on it too. She probably knows how to deactivate the restraints.”  
“What about Ray?”  
“He doesn’t have to know. We can do it while he’s asleep.” Henry said. “Meet me at my house tomorrow after school and we can talk about it.”  
“Alright.” Jasper breathed. “See ya.” Henry nodded and headed back to his house.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Both of you are absolutely crazy!” Charlotte said. “If Drex doesn’t kill us, Ray will!”  
“Come on Charlotte! It’s the only way to get answers!” Henry argued. “If you don’t wanna help, fine, but we’re still gonna do it.”  
“Henry, you know how dangerous Drex is. He could escape and Ray would have our heads!”  
“Hear me out Charlotte. I don’t think that Drex is as bad as we think he is.”  
“How clichè.”  
“I know, but it really seems like something happened to him.” Charlotte crossed her arms and sighed.  
“Why don’t you just ask Ray?” Charlotte asked.  
“I already tried that. He told me never to mention Drex to him again.” Jasper said from across the room.  
“Fine, I’ll do it, but only because I know you guys would mess it up somehow.” Charlotte said.  
“Alright! So the plan is to camp out in Junk ‘n Stuff tonight and ride the elevator down when we’re sure Ray and Schwos are asleep.” Henry explained.  
“What about the security system, smart boy?” Charlotte said.  
“That’s why we need you. We know that you know your way around the technology in the Man Cave.”  
“You’re not wrong, I could set the system to shut down between a certain time frame.”  
“Awesome, that’s just what we need!” Henry said, pleased with his plan. “Junk ‘n Stuff tonight, don’t forget.”  
“The things I do for you two,” Charlotte said shaking her head. Jasper and Charlotte left Henry’s to prepare for that night.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you think he’s asleep yet?” Henry whispered to Charlotte.  
“I set the security system to shut down at 4 so he better be,” Charlotte responded. Henry nodded and looked at his clock.  
“Alright, let’s review the plan before 4 hits.” Henry said. “We go in and Charlotte grabs the freeze gun while me and Jasper go ahead to the Drex room. When we get in there, Jasper releases him and then Charlotte gets there and unfreezes him. And remember, when you’re done with your jobs, stay behind me.”  
“Wow, Henry is being heroic for once.” Charlotte said. Henry rolled his eyes and checked his clock.  
“Okay, it’s 4, let’s go.” Henry announced. They all rode the elevator down to the man cave and did their respective duties. Jasper had released Drex and he dropped to the ground like a stone.  
“Maybe we didn’t think that through,” Henry said. Jasper ran behind Henry right after he pressed the button and put his hands on his shoulders. “He’s still frozen Jasper.”  
“I know, but he’s scary.” Jasper said, shuttering. Charlotte soon arrived with the freeze gun and handed it to Henry.  
“I don’t want my fingerprints on the trigger.” Charlotte said, lining up behind Jasper. Henry grabbed the gun, pointing it at Drex.  
“Ready?” asked Henry, looking back at the two. They both nodded and Henry turned back to Drex. He took a deep breath and shot Drex with the freeze gun. Henry never pointed the gun away from him as he stood up. Drex smirked when he realized who was standing in front of him.  
“Back for more I see,” Drex commented. Drex took a few small steps closer to them.  
“Come any closer and I’ll freeze you again!” Henry said, confidently. “I beat you once and I’ll beat you again!”  
“Well played, kid.” Drex said looking around the room. “Where’s Ray?”  
“Asleep.” Henry said swallowing his fear. “We have some questions we want to ask you, now sit down.” Drex glared at him.  
“What makes you think I’m gonna do what you say?”  
“Because-” Henry looked back to Jasper and Charlotte. “Because I don’t think you’re as bad as you seem.”  
Drex looked at him with absolute confusion. There were several moments of silence until Henry began to ask questions.  
“Is your name really Drex?” Drex was silent.  
“Why did you turn on Ray?” Silence.  
“Didn’t you cherish your friendship?” Again, silence  
“What happened to Andrew?”  
“Enough!” Drex yelled, smashing a nearby crate. Henry quickly shifted where he was pointing to Drex, now across the room. “You’ve made a mistake.” Drex looked back to Henry. He started running towards him, but before Henry could shoot him, Drex slid to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. Henry hit the ground with a tud and dropped the gun.  
“Guys! Run!” Henry yelled as Drex started to get back up. Jasper reluctantly ran away, but Charlotte wasn’t gone so easily.  
Henry got back up and got into a stance to fight Drex. Drex came at him first, throwing punches, but missing. However, when Henry went for a counter attack, Drex blocked it. It completely took Henry by surprise, enough to completely stun him.  
“Not today pretty boy.” Drex suddenly grabbed Henry by the throat with his opposite hand. Henry was soon lifted off the ground, desperately trying to get out of Drex’s grip. Charlotte had picked up the freeze gun and tried to shoot at Drex, but the gun seemed to be broken. Drex then threw Henry into a pile of crates, completely knocking Henry unconscious.  
“Henry!” Charlotte yelled, backing up from the scene. Drex shot his gaze over to Charlotte with rage. She tried the gun a couple more times, hitting the side of it in desperation.  
“Come on, come on!” She said as Drex approached her. As soon as he was about to lunge at her, a dart hit him in the head. Drex completely stopped in his tracks and staggered a little bit before completely falling over. Charlotte took a couple anxiety filled breaths before looking for the source of the dart. She looked to the doorway to see Ray, worry plastered on his face. Ray threw the dart gun on the ground and quickly ran over to Henry, pushing all of the wood off of him.  
“Henry, why on Earth would you do something so stupid?!” Ray said, picking Henry up and looking over at Charlotte. “Go wake up Schwos, hurry!” She nodded and ran out of the room. Ray stared at Drex for a moment before sighing and leaving the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ray looked down at Henry, biting his nails. As much as he wanted to lecture Charlotte and Jasper right now, he had to make sure Henry was okay.  
“Henry will be alright,” Schwos started. “He just has a broken arm and ankle. He should wake up fairly soon.” Ray released the breath that he was holding in.  
“Thank the lord.” Ray said, finally turning to Jasper and Charlotte. “You two have a lot of explaining to do. Especially you Charlotte.”  
“Me?! I’m usually the good one though!” Charlotte said.  
“Exactly, I would never expect for you to do such a thing, knowing how dangerous it is.” Ray began to pace in front of them. “Now just tell me why you guys thought it was a good idea to unfreeze Drex.”  
They told him the whole story. From the photo album to Henry’s ‘expert’ plan.  
“We just wanted to know the truth.” Charlotte said.  
“That’s no excuse to let the most dangerous criminal free!” Ray said in frustration. “If Henry wasn’t hurt so badly I would probably yell at him too.” Charlotte and Jasper looked at the ground, realizing how bad they had messed up.  
“He’s waking up!” Schwos said from across the room. Ray, Charlotte and Jasper all ran over to the bed that Henry was lying in. Henry opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head made him sit back down.  
“Just take it easy kid,” Ray said.  
“What happened?” Henry asked groggily.  
“Drex threw you at the wall!” Jasper said. Ray shot him a glare and looked back to Henry.  
“Drex hurt you pretty badly.” Ray said.  
“Oh man, I so sorry. I messed up bad.”  
“Don’t worry, I know, and I can’t be mad at you when you’re hurt like this.”  
“Where is Drex now?”  
“I shot him with a dart. He’s out cold in the room he was in.” Henry nodded softly. It was silent for a few moments before Henry spoke up hesitantly.  
“Will you tell us what happened to Drex?” Henry asked. Ray sighed and looked down.  
“I guess there’s no reason for me not to tell you all. It’s just a hard story for me to tell.” Ray said. Everyone nodded and Ray began.  
“The sidekick I hired wasn’t Drex. It was a guy, a little older than Henry, named Andrew. He was nice and extremely skilled in combat, so he seemed like the perfect fit for a sidekick. We became friends almost instantly. We had so much fun even if we didn’t fight crime. However, he went out to get food one day and informed me that he had been attacked on his way home. I tended to his wounds and things went smoothly the rest of the night. That’s when Andrew started to act strange. He told me to call him Drex and started being really rude. I confronted him about it and that’s when we go into our huge fight. Before we turned him into the cops, Schwos scanned his brain and saw that his brain had been manipulated to think that I was his enemy. The night that he was attacked, he was turned into a weapon against me.” Ray stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. “We tried everything to get Andrew back, but I don’t think we ever will.”  
“We have to try again,” Henry said softly.  
“No way, kid, it’s too dangerous.” Ray said.  
“What if we put him behind indestructible glass?” Charlotte suggested.  
“Where are we gonna get that?” Ray asked dumbly.  
“We have the molecular densitizer downstairs.” Charlotte explained. “We can put him behind a wall of indestructible glass and Ray can try to talk Andrew out.”  
“We’ve tried talking to him, it doesn’t work.” Ray said.  
“How heartfelt were you?”  
“I’ve gotta preserve my manliness! There’s no way I was gonna be all mushy to him!” Ray crossed his arms and walked away.  
“Ray, if you truly care about Andrew, tell him and maybe he’ll come back.” Ray looked back at Charlotte and pondered for a moment. He really did care for Andrew. At this point he would do anything.  
“You made a promise Ray.” Henry said. “I read the note.”  
“Fine! I’ll do it, but only with Schwos and Henry in the room. I don’t feel comfortable doing that in front of you two.” he gestured at Charlotte and Jasper. “No offense.”  
“None taken, whatever you need to do.” Charlotte said. Jasper simply nodded at Ray and looked back to Henry.  
“I’ll go grab Drex, Charlotte and Schwos go get the glass ready. And Jasper-” Jasper looked up at Ray, ready for whatever task he had for him. “Stay with Henry.”  
They all split up, leaving Jasper and Henry alone.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ray set Drex on the ground, leaving him laying on his back. Once he was down, Ray gently plucked the dart from his forehead. He left the area and nodded at Schwos to put the glass down. Schwos pulled a lever and a large sheet of glass came down between Drex and Ray.  
“Alright he should wake up soon, so Charlotte go get Henry. I need him for emotional support.” Ray said like a child. Charlotte rolled her eyes and left the room.  
Henry returned with his arm in a sling and using a single crutch with the opposite arm. Charlotte sat him on a box and turned to Ray.  
“Good luck.” She said before leaving the room. Soon after, Drex began to move. He jerked his head up and looked around, only for his vision to be blurry. He put his head back down and slowly got up. He took a couple of breaths before being able to see Ray. He smirked before running at the glass, only to be knocked down by it. Drex growled and got back up.  
“The glass is indestructible, you can’t get out of there.” Ray said plainly. Drex walked right up to the glass, trying to intimidate Ray through it. They stared at each other in deafening silence for what felt like forever.  
“Why haven’t you just killed me yet? It would be so easy. So much easier than trying to keep me locked up.” Drex said.  
“Because-” Ray paused and looked back at Henry. “Because you’re my friend.”  
“Tsk tsk tsk.” Drex stepped away from the glass and started pacing around the small area he had. “This is one of your pitiful attempts to get Andrew back isn’t it?”  
“Hear me out,” Ray started. “I know my best friend is in there somewhere and I’m gonna get him back.” Drex simply rolled his eyes, still facing the wall.  
“Andrew, if you’re listening, I really care about you.”  
“Shut up!”  
“You were the best friend I’ve ever had, please come back!” Ray walked up to the glass and put his hands on it. Drex looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
“Drex, look at me.” Ray said. Surprisingly, Drex turned around and looked at him. “This isn’t who you are. Someone made you this way. Now please, I want my friend back.”  
Drex wasn’t sure what it was that made him start to fade. It may have been Ray’s heartfelt words or the tear rolling down his cheek, but the wave hit him all at once. It felt as if someone were pounding at his head, trying to get free. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Ray stepped back and looked to Schwos. No one had the slightest idea, what was happening.  
After Drex’s cries of pain, came several deep breaths. He slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with Ray.  
“Ray?” He said softly. Ray’s worried look turned to delighted shock.  
“Andrew?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray motioned to Schwos, lost in awe.  
“Lift the glass!” Ray said. Schwos quickly went over to the glass and pulled the lever to lift the glass.  
“Come here!” Ray said with open arms as the glass went up. Andrew lit up and ran to Ray, engulfing him in a hug. They held each other for a long while in silence while Schwos and Henry exchanged confused glances. Andrew pulled away abruptly and Ray looked at him confused.  
“Who did I hurt?” Andrew asked quietly. Ray broke eye contact with him and sighed.  
“A lot of people.” Ray said. Andrew groaned and put his head in his hands. “But that wasn’t you. It was Drex!”  
“It was still me!” Andrew looked back to Ray then saw Henry. “Oh my god, I didn’t do this did I?” He motioned in Henry’s direction.  
“Uhm, you threw me at the wall.” Henry said, still angry at Drex. Ray shot a very menacing glare at Henry, making him shut up and slump back. Andrew looked at Ray with a shocked expression.  
“You just have to kill me before this gets worse,” He said. “Drex will come back and there’ll be a whole disaster again!” Ray put his hands on Andrew’s shoulders.  
“Hey, don’t talk like that. You can live down here in the Man Cave and you can live your life as Andrew. I won’t let Drex come back.” Ray said never breaking eye contact with Andrew.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“I promise.” Andrew smiled big at him, wanting to cry tears of happiness. He had always loved how nice Ray was to him.  
“So does this mean that Andrew gets to be your sidekick again?” Henry asked, slightly disappointed.  
“Oh god, I’m never going to fight again, you can keep your job!” Andrew said. Henry breathed a sigh of relief.  
Ray patted Andrew’s shoulder, “Let’s go introduce you to the others.” He started walking out and stopped when he walked past Henry. “I’ll carry you,” He said plainly, picking Henry up.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Andrew walked into the room with Jasper and Charlotte first, shooting a quick, “Hey guys!” Their heads shot up and Jasper screamed and ran to the elevator, desperately pressing the button. Andrew watched him in confusion as Ray entered the room, put Henry on the couch and drug Jasper by his shirt collar from the elevator and set him on the couch across from Henry.  
“Guys, this is Andrew, my old sidekick.” Ray said motioning to Andrew. Charlotte and Jasper just stared at him in fear and confusion. Andrew looked back at them, picking up on their fear and frowning. Andrew looked down at himself and gasped.  
“It must be this outfit, give me a moment!” Andrew said, taking his vest and headband off. He also ruffled his hair a bit and then took off the gauntlets.  
“Guys, stop looking so scared! This is my friend!” Ray said putting his hand on Andrew’s shoulder.  
“Nice to meet you,” Charlotte said slowly and cautiously. “I’m Charlotte.” Andrew gave a polite wave and looked to Jasper, making him wince.  
“And you?” He asked.  
“J-Jasper,” Jasper stuttered. Ray shrugged and looked to Andrew, smiling.  
“You can make yourself at home! Take your shoes off and stay a while! And if you need anything ask Charlotte,” Ray said. Andrew looked at his boots and decided to keep them on, for reasons Ray didn’t feel like looking into.  
“Hey! I’m not the butler around here!” Charlotte yelled in defense.  
“Alright, if you need anything, I’ve got your back. I even have a guest bedroom for you. I’ve been saving it for when you got back.” Ray said. Andrew smiled warmly at Ray.  
“Awesome, you’re the best.” Andrew said.  
“Oh, I know,” Ray said starting to walk to the back. “I’ll show you where your room is.”  
After they left, everyone looked at each other in shock.  
“I didn’t think he would actually get Andrew out,” Charlotte said.  
“It was weird, it happened pretty quickly,” Henry said.  
“Yeah, it didn’t seem like you guys were in there for too long.” Charlotte said, a bit suspicious. Henry shrugged and lyed his head back. He still hurt really bad, but he wasn’t going to show everyone that. And what was he going to tell his parents? That his boss’s friend threw him at the wall? There’s no way they would let him come back to work after that. He decided he would come up with an idea later and rest for now. It had been a pretty rough day for everyone and Henry figured that he should take it easy while everything was still calm.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was still in the Man Cave. The kids had gone home and the residents were asleep. Something disturbed the stillness though, but only a little. The disturbance stealthily made his way down the hall to where Ray was asleep and opened the door. He stood over Ray and took a small spray bottle out of his boot, looking at it with a smirk.  
_Jolly Beetle Tears_ , it read. The disturbance proceeded to spray the tears all over Ray’s body, making sure an inch of him wasn’t left out. Ray stirred a little bit, but didn’t wake.  
“We fight tomorrow, old friend,” He whispered and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew was sitting on the couch when Henry, Jasper, Schwos and Charlotte walked out from behind the hidden door. They looked at Andrew, confused.  
“There you are! We’ve been looking for you!” Schwos said. Andrew smiled at them.  
“I was changing the lightbulb in the closet over there, wanna see?” He asked. They shrugged and followed Andrew despite his odd request. Andrew opened the door for them and all of them walked into the closet to admire the light bulb.  
“Yep, that’s a lightbulb.” Henry said, getting a grasp on his crutch after the long distance he went. Just as they were about to walk back out, the door slammed shut and locked.  
“Andrew, what are you doing?!” Charlotte yelled as Schwos tried to open the door.  
“Locking you guys in the closet!” He said aggressively. “And the name is Drex!”  
They all froze and looked at each other. It didn’t really cross anyone’s mind that Drex could have been acting like Andrew. Now they were all locked in a closet. They didn’t worry too much because Ray could defeat Drex. Or so they thought.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ray walked into the room and found Andrew smiling, leaning on the bat he was holding. Ray stopped walking and gave him a weird look.  
“Hey,” Andrew said.  
“Hey,” Ray said back. “Why do you have that?”  
“Oh this bat? I was hoping I could break it over your head like the good ol’ days.” Andrew said. Ray shrugged and walked closer to him.  
“Alright, go ahead,” Ray said and prepared himself to get hit with a baseball bat. Andrew smirked and pulled the bat back then strook Ray in the back of the head with all his might. To Ray’s amazement, the bat didn’t break and Ray was soon on the ground with a searing pain in the back of his head. Drex threw the bat to the side and stood in front of Ray as he slowly stood up.  
“Now that we have it out of the way that you’re not indestructible,” Drex said with a smirk on his face. Ray looked at him with rage.  
“Drex,” Ray growled.  
“I play a good Andrew don’t I?”  
“You’re absolutely cruel!”  
“Well that’s my job,” Drex said right before he ran at ray with his first punch. Ray was able to block Drex’s first few punches and kicks, but and elbow to the face completely took him off guard. Drex was able to hit Ray again and again after that due to every attack causing him a greater deal of pain than he was used to. Eventually, Drex was able to knock Ray to the ground, where he sat on his chest and proceeded to start strangling him. Despite Ray’s attempts to pry Drex away, Drex only squeezed harder.  
“Please… Dr… ex.” Ray choked out in an attempt to make Drex stop. Drex only proceeded further, making Ray slip further away.  
“An… drew…” Ray spoke. Drex tightened his grip even further after that, hating being called that. Drex watched as the life slowly drained from Ray’s eyes. His skin was becoming pale and his movements slowed. When Ray completely stopped, Drex let go.  
Drex had a feeling then. He had no idea what it was. It felt like he was disappearing. _It felt like he was dying._ As he slowly slipped into nothingness, someone else took his place. Someone gone for a long time.  
He was confused at first. He didn’t know where he was or why he felt so tired, but he was able to recognize one thing. His best friend that lay dead underneath him.  
“Ray?” He spoke quietly, as if he would wake him up. He could feel the tears starting to swell up and spill over his eyes.  
“Ray!” He yelled gripping the material of his shirt. Ray still remained motionless. “What have I _done_?!”  
Andrew wrapped his arms around Ray and lied down on him. He cried over his shoulder, not knowing what he could possibly do to fix this. Every single emotion was hitting him at once and he couldn’t control anything. His breath got short and he was creating horrible sobbing sounds.  
Something interrupted his sorrow, though. He felt two arms wrap around him and he was suddenly sitting up. He was able to control his breathing now and he stopped making terrible sobs, but the tears didn’t stop.  
“Hey,” He said softly. “It’s okay. _I’m okay._ ” Ray rubbed Andrew’s back until he was sure he was calmed down. Andrew was still shaking a bit when Ray pulled back to look at him.  
“I’m so sorry,” Andrew said quietly. Ray shook his head.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Ray said. “That was all Drex, not you.” Andrew nodded slightly and looked away. They sat in silence for a while, reflecting on what happened. Andrew’s memories as Drex were fuzzy, but they still stung him to think about.  
Ray heard something that made his head shoot up. Someone was calling for him. It sounded like Henry.  
“Hold on, I hear something.” Ray said standing up and walking to a small closet that they had that seemed like the source of the yelling. Ray opened the door to the closet to be greeted by the worried expressions of his coworkers.   
“Ray, you’re _alive_!” Schwos said, instantly hugging him.   
“Ow!” Ray said pushing Schwos away and gripping his stomach. “I got punched there a lot.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Schwos paused before speaking again. “Wait! Where’s Drex?!”  
“He’s gone for good,” Ray said. Everybody’s jaws dropped.  
“You _killed_ him?” Henry asked. Ray raised his eyebrows.  
“No! I would never do a thing like that!” Ray said. “Come see for yourselves.” Ray motioned for them to follow him.  
They saw Andrew right where Ray left him. He was looking down at his knees, presumably thinking. They all just kind of stared at him, lost for words. Ray offered a hand to Andrew and Andrew stood up slowly, still weak from the fight he just went through.  
“Now, this, is my best friend.” Ray said, putting an arm around him. Andrew half smiled at the awestruck faces.  
“This is Andrew?” Henry asked. Ray simply nodded and Henry smiled. Normally Henry would be questioning if he could remain Ray’s sidekick, but he has never seen Ray this happy.   
“Welcome to the team my friend.” Andrew smiled, finally learning his place again. He was finally with his friend after years of not even existing and he couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
